


Initiation

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gladiators, Hand Jobs, Historical AU, Initiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little blood play, bathhouse sex lol, gladiator!Jared, gladiator!Jensen, jared is the champion of capua, just a little, le sex, spartacus - Freeform, they be gladiators yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jensen has earned his place in the house as a Brother, he needs to be initiated “properly”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that intense gory (porno) show: Spartacus ? Yeah…
> 
> (*facepalm* cant believe i had the title up misspelled for MONTHS!!)

\--

 

Tonight, Jensen has defeated his opponent. Tonight, Jensen has become part of the house that situates the greatest gladiators. His limbs are heavy and it costs him a small effort to keep his head held high, shoulders square and proud. His fellow Brothers pester him and call after him good-naturedly as he disrobes for his washing.

A hush falls over the house as The Champion of Capua enters the bathhouse. His chest gleams, muscles bunch, as the Champion walks around the bathhouse. At one point in history, his name used to be Jared, but none will remember him as that.  
The place around the basin is slowly vacated as the Champion nears. His cloth is removed, revealing sculpted globes a shade lighter than his tanned body. He steps in to the water, legs parting to reveal heavy balls and an even heavier cock. There’s a long scar running from his inner thigh, stopping near his knee. There are three gashes, long ago healed, across his back. His entire body is a map of what earned him the Title, the respect.

He stops mid-water, grabbing a full vase to pour along his broad shoulders. His hand scrubs along his neck, in to his hair, on to his face. More water is poured, cascading waterfalls down his back, gathering in a pool at the small of his back, disappearing in to the water again.

The chatter around Jensen has died down, the last gladiator taking the rest of it with him. Jensen grabs a cloth and rubs gently around the fresh gash on his arm, hissing as the cloth accidentally drags against his arm, causing it to bleed again. The sound of water hitting water has stopped and Jensen lifts his head to look about him. Before him stands the Champion in full glory, watching Jensen with cold eyes. Jensen’s eyes move of their own volition over the body before him, eyes lingering a split second too long at the half-engorged flesh hanging between the Champion’s legs.

“You like gazing upon another man’s flesh?” Calls a deep voice. That voice has never been directed at him before and Jensen mouth runs dry and he cuts his eyes away, focusing on washing his legs. Then a sound he did not expect from the Champion resonates in the empty bathhouse: the Champion chuckles, confident and amused.

“It does not bother me to be looked upon,” the Champion continues. Jensen cuts his eyes back to him and his eyes land on the now fully erect cock mere meters away and a large hand wrapped around it. “In fact-“ the Champion continues. “It does not bother me at all.”

Jensen’s eyes snap up to catch the Champion’s. He’s scandalized but simultaneously notices his own cock stirring alive. Jensen drops his gaze, but the Champion seems to have noticed as well, because he lets out another laugh.

“The question is, Brother… What are we to do about it?”

When Jensen looks up again, the Champion is closer, his cock fisted in his hand and only mere inches away from Jensen’s face. Jensen licks his lips unconsciously, looks at the cock before him and considers his options.

On an upwards stroke the Champion’s hand grazes Jensen’s cheeks and he lets his finger draw down Jensen’s bottom lip. “The question is: What are  _you_  to do about it?”

Jensen does not think further than what is in front of him and what this will mean. He just closes his eyes and angles his head accordingly to take down as much as of the hard flesh before him as he can. The Champion lets out an audible sigh and moves closer, one hand coming to rest gently on Jensen’s neck, guiding him further down his cock. Jensen swallows around it, letting his tongue explore the texture, focusing on the sensations instead of letting his mind wander. The Champion’s hand moves up from his neck to cup Jensen’s cheek, thumbing Jensen’s lips. Jensen tentatively moves his head up and down before raising his hand to grab on to what his mouth can not reach. Jensen sucks harder as his hand tightens around the flesh. The Champion groans at that and thrusts in and out of Jensen’s mouth. When he goes a bit too far down Jensen’s throat, Jensen lets out an involuntarily groan and the Champion pulls out. His thumb moves around Jensen’s saliva covered mouth as he bends forward, leveling his gaze with Jensen’s. The Champion’s other hand falls down to Jensen’s bare thigh and Jensen is made aware of his own erect cock. The Champion’s thumb moves circles on Jensen’s thigh, as if asking for permission.

“Now tell me, Brother: what is it  _you_  want?” The Champion breathes against Jensen’s lips. For a split second Jensen thinks that perhaps the Champion is going to kiss him and his leg twitches in response. The Champion seems to take that as some kind of encouragement. He chuckles as he reaches for Jensen’s cock, stroking it from root to tip and repeating the motion slowly. Their harsh breathing fills the bathhouse and Jensen closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Blood is rushing through his body: the sound pounding between his ears.

The Champion continues his ministrations and Jensen feels hair moving against his arm and a wet tongue touching his fresh wound. Jensen hisses as the Champion plays with the wound before fastening his mouth around it and gently sucking at it. It stings more than it hurts and it adds small bouts of pleasure as the Champion continues his torturously slow strokes. Jensen makes a frustrated sound and it seems to spark something within the Champion. The Champion lets out growl before pushing Jensen backwards and if Jensen had not been in the throes of lust he would have braced for a fight, but before he can do anything, the Champion is on him: both of their cocks pressed together and an almost feral Champion thrusting wildly against him. Jensen does not understand what comes over him next, but his hand finds his way in to the Champion’s hair, pulling harshly as his legs fasten around the Champion’s thighs and he too starts thrusting wildly along. Jensen becomes distantly aware of the sounds of wet skin on skin contact and their shared grunts. It reminds Jensen of training in the sweltering sun, when all you do is try to find lucrative ways to break through your fellow fighter’s defense and he groans louder, tightening his grip on the Champion’s hair and thrusting harshly upwards before he feels his balls draw up, his movements becoming frantic before he spills his seed between them.

The Champion shakes his head roughly, making Jensen release his hold on his hair. The Champion moves away, his hand moving through the Jensen’s spent mess. He squats over Jensen on the large bench, his gaze is immovable from Jensen’s as his slick fist moving rapidly up and down his cock.

The Champion lets out a small grunt and throws his head back, exposing a long tanned neck and a square jaw. Jensen moves his gaze over the rest of the Champion’s body, watching the way the muscles contract, emphasizing the chiseled features as the Champion spills his seed on Jensen’s spent cock and stomach. The Champion’s panting harshly as he watches his mess on top of Jensen’s. Now that the lust haze has cleared, Jensen’s not sure what this means.

Sure he has heard of Brothers forcefully taking whatever it is they need at that moment, but the Champion did not force anything at all. Jensen did it all out of his own will, and he’s not sure what to make of that.

The Champion moves away and as Jensen straightens. Jensen watches the way the Champion wets a rag and cleans himself, tossing the wet rag forcefully against Jensen’s head.

“Welcome to the house, Brother.” The Champion adds as his parting words and Jensen can swear, he saw the corner of the Champion twitch in a semblance of a smile.

**

End

**Author's Note:**

> as always: I'm also on [Tumblr](http://antarshakes.tumblr.com/) squeeing about Stucky, Sterek or Wincest ;) Come say hi!


End file.
